Chocolates
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: Severus leaves on his first business trip since he's been married, and Hermione finds a way for them to remember each other while he's gone. Fluff.


**This is a new pairing for me, so forgive me haha. Anyway, this is an idea that kind of popped into my head when I was eating some chocolate earlier today, and I wrote a little drabble out of it.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chocolates

"You know that I do not do chocolate, or any type of sweets at all, for that matter."

Hermione Granger pulled her feet under her in the comfortable armchair and leaned back, letting the fire warm her in the cool room. She gazed at the man across from her and laughed quietly at his wry comment.

"No, but you are leaving for a week for that wretched business trip of yours. How are we to remember each other when you are off rambling about newt's eyes and basilisk venom and I am stuck here in an empty house without you?" Hermione smiled.

"I do not know what you are on about, witch. The rings on both of our fingers had better be enough to keep us from forgetfulness," the man drawled softly, his velvety voice filling the quiet in the room.

"Fair enough," Hermione murmured, and stood up to cross the living room and place a gentle kiss on the worry lines between the man's eyebrows. "But I told you, Severus - we're going through with this chocolate." At his scowl, she added, "Come on, it'll be cute!"

The scowl deepened but softened immediately at her laughter. "I do not do _cute_, as you call it."

"Oh, you will. Now I am off to bed, husband. Would you care to join me?" Hermione grabbed his hand in an effort to tug him from the armchair.

"As much as I would love to, the hellish essays of many students await me," Severus replied dryly, and stood, only to make his way to his desk on the other side of the room. "Good night, Hermione."

oOoOo

Hermione bustled frantically around her husband in their kitchen.

"I know you probably packed everything, but here's an extra cloak, just in case it gets cold -"

"Darling-"

"And an extra comb - you can't look unkempt if you're going to be leading meetings -"

"Hermione-"

"And a Remembrall, so you remember to bring everything and don't forget your meetings! Oh dear, it seems one of us has forgotten something already," she babbled as the tiny glass ball glowed a vibrant crimson.

Severus crushed the girl to his chest and she quieted immediately, melting into his embrace.

"Shh, Hermione. I haven't forgotten anything, darling." His voice was quiet, soothing. "I'll be back by the end of the week. You'll hardly even notice that I've gone!"

"Of course I'll notice that you're gone," Hermione bit back. "The house will be so empty without you, and our bed will be too big and cold to be comfortable."

They embraced for a moment longer before Hermione suddenly twisted out of his grasp and hurried back into their bedroom. She returned holding a small, wrapped parcel.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" She held the small package out to him, and the green-and-silver paper reflected the light. At his wary look, she explained, "It's your chocolate, Severus. It's not going to kill you. And _yes_, you are going to eat it."

Severus rolled his eyes but reached into his bag for his own small package. "For you."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she opened the gift delicately. "You did it! After all that complaining..." She looked down at the small box, which contained seven bite-sized pieces of dark chocolate. The girl laughed suddenly. "Bitter inside and out, and yet not too bitter to handle."

He grinned as she threw her arms around him. "Well, my given task was to remind you of me, darling. One for each day that I can't be with you."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his thin lips. "Well, I'll have you know that I always managed to find and cherish the small sweetness contained in the bitterness, Severus," she whispered.

oOoOo

Severus sat in his hotel room, his feet propped up on the bed. He reached carefully into his bag and retrieved the still-wrapped package from his wife. With pale, gentle fingers, he pulled the paper apart.

Inside was a box of seven liquor-filled milk chocolates, and he nearly laughed at the connection between the candies and his sweet wife. Almost exasperatingly sweet on the outside, and yet oh-so-intoxicating once you got to know her.

A single, folded note fell from the packaging.

_One for each day that you're away. To remind you of what you're missing back home._

Severus smiled and leaned back onto the bed. He wasn't one for sweets, but he would take anything from his wife if it would make her smile. He would _do_ anything if it would cause her happiness.

Merlin, what he would do for that woman.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
